Más Allá De Un Recuerdo
by Sofrix
Summary: Anna ha muerto e Yoh se ha obsesionado con la idea de revivirla... ¿Qué pasará cuando un nuevo torneo comienza?. Capítulo 2.
1. Prólogo

MÁS ALLA DE UN RECUERDO

Shaman King.

Prologo.

La batalla era dura e impresionante, ya que ambos contrincantes estaban en la misma situación… muy debilitados. Habían utilizado casi todas sus energías tanto como espiritual y física llegando a los límites para ganar tan importante batalla.

Yoh y Hao Asakura, mostraban todo de si en esa complicada lucha, en la cual no solo se decidía sus destinos sino también los destinos de toda la humanidad. Era un gran peso y uno de ellos tenía que perder. Además se encontraban presentes en el lugar de la batalla todos los amigos y la prometida de Yoh, que habían depositado toda su confianza y esperanza en el.

Mientras peleaban se escuchaban lo que parecían sus voces, no se diferenciaban las palabras para los testigos solo ellos sabían lo que decían:

-Hao ¿Qué no entiendes?, yo solo quiero ayudarte- decía suplicante Yoh.

-¡Eres tu el que no entiende! Pues yo soy el elegido, el que cambiara el mundo HAHAHA!!-recibió como respuesta Yoh-

-¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero ayudarte a que no cometas un error-explico el castaño con tristeza en su voz.

-No!!- grito Hao- ¿y sabes? Me estorbas, por eso debes morir!!- con rabia contenida en su voz.

Después de haber gritado esas palabras, Hao lanzo un ataque que iba directo a Yoh, el cual fue esquivado por este, pero no sin salir herido ya que algo del poder del ataque había impactado en su cuerpo.

Hao había quedado totalmente desprotegido depuse de haber lanzado tal poder, era el mejor momento para atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces ataco con todas sus fuerzas, causándole un gran daño a Hao, haciendo que este cayera sangrando exageradamente de su costado izquierdo producto del ataque.

Era real Hao estaba derrotado… los segundos consiguientes eran eternos. Hao no se movia no mostraba señal de vida alguna…!estaba muerto!... o eso creían.

Yoh miraba atónito la escena junto con sus amigos. Había matado a su propio hermano. Tania que irse de allí, dar media vuelta y partir…Hasta que sintió unas pisadas que iban hacia el, las pisadas eran rápidas pero débiles a la ves. Dio media vuelta…y lo vio…era el…era HAO. Y se dirigio rapidamente a el para atacarlo.

Sin pensarlo puso su espada al frente…cerrando sus ojos… pensando lo peor.

Su espada era mas pesada de lo normal, abrió temeroso los ojos para encontrarse con una terrible imagen…Hao estaba enterrado en su espada agonizante ¿Había echo eso a propósito? No, no fue apropósito, Hao tenía muy poca fuerza para hacer cualquier tipo de ataque y al intentar realizar resbaló enterrándose la espada de Yoh en el abdomen, un charco de sangre se esparció por en medio de los dos, Hao agonizaba y murmuraba palabras y amenazas, la última que pronuncio fue:

-An…tes de mo…morir mm…me lleva…vare… lo...lo que…mas...quieres-dijo medio muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió Yoh. Pero era demasiado tarde, Hao uso la poca fuerza vital que tenia para lanzar un dorado poder de sus ojos a… Anna. Ni ella se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Hao, era imposible esquivarlo…Sentía ese tan valioso liquido tibio de color rojizo deslizarse desde su costado izquierdo a su abdomen. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas en las piernas, empezó a desvanecerse…Ella moría poco a poco.

Yoh miraba inmóvil, como la mujer que amaba moría lentamente si que pudiera hacer nada por ella. Saco la espada del abdomen de Hao y corrió a la hermosa joven que reposaba en el suelo sangrante:

-¡¡Anna!!-gritaba desesperado-¡¡ANNA!! ¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!-

-Lo…logramos-dijo moribunda Anna-cre…o que… este… es…adiós…te a… a…amo-.

-¡¡ANNA!! ¡¡ANNA!!.

Notas: Gomen mate a Anna en el prologo muahahahaha no fue mi intención (bueno si en teoría si pero…) jajajajaja inicio con muxa sangre jejeje los proximos capitulos seran algo depresivos algunos tendrán muxo amoljejejeje

Bueno

Xau

Gracias


	2. Capítulo 1: El Comienzo

_**Dedicado a Rosa ^^**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hiroyuki Takei._

_**SHAMAN KING**_

_**MAS ALLA DE UN RECUERDO**_

_**CAPITULO 1: **__**Comienzo…**_

_Todo estaba en una oscuridad absoluta, el frió insistía en congelar sus huesos causándole dolor al tan solo realizar un movimiento. No existía vida alguna en aquel extraño lugar, ni sonidos, ni sentimientos. Todo era ya muy conocido para él, ya que aquel lugar tan extraño y desolado era su propio interior, el cual lo tortura todas las noches recordándole cada día la culpa de su sufrimiento._

_Los demonios de su corazón congelado, se burlaban de sus desgracias abriéndole cada vez más las heridas del pasado:_

_-¿Aun sigues lamentándote por la muerte de esa niña inútil, Yoh?- pregunto una voz burlona._

_-¡No hables así de Anna!- respondió Yoh._

_-Jajajaja eres un estupido!- alegaba aquella voz demoníaca- TÚ tienes la culpa de su muerte, eres un cobarde que nunca supo protegerla jajaja._

_-¡CALLATE!-grito Yoh._

_-Jajaja Sabes que es verdad, además no soy el único que opino lo mismo…¿Verdad Anna?- dijo la voz del demonio._

_-Llevas razón en eso… por culpa de ese inútil estoy muerta.-la voz de Anna se escuchaba fuerte y clara en aquella oscuridad, el odio en sus palabras era como un puñal ardiente clavado en su lastimado corazón._

_Yoh, al escuchar volteo en todas las direcciones para ver un indicio de Anna pero no encontró nada, solo era su voz. _

_-Jajaja pobre imbecil.- se burlaba el demonio-¿Te gustaría verla?...-_

_-Ya basta.- dijo Yoh en un hilo de voz._

_-¿Me estas rogando? Puff! Jajajajaja.-se reía el demonio-Anna ¿quieres por favor?-_

_Yoh mantenía su cabeza gacha, ocultando las lagrimas de sus ojos, cuando sintió una mano fría golpeándolo en su mejilla izquierda._

_-¿Por qué no me protegiste? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste si yo te amaba? ¿Por qué permitiste que Hao me matara?...Dime por qué me odias…- Anna se encontraba delante de Yoh._

_Su cuerpo se encontraba en el mismo estado que poseía justo después de morir. Las heridas no habían desaparecido. La sangre se marcaba en su vestido, en su cara y en sus brazos. Su tez estaba mas pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos poseían una mirada de puro odio y rencor._

_-Anna…-dijo Yoh cuando sus lágrimas surcaban pequeños caminos en sus mejillas._

_-!Dime por qué!...dímelo Yoh...- decía y a la vez lloraba Anna._

_-Yo te amo!... nuca te deje sola…perdóname!- explico Yoh llorando._

_-¡Dime!...- exigió Anna, que después de hablar se desmayo y desapareció en el frió suelo._

_-¡Anna!...¡Anna!- gritaba desesperado Yoh._

_-Jajajaja- se burlaba el demonio._

_-¡ANNA!-_

* * *

Se despertó agitado después de esa cruel visión, que a su parecer decía la pura y santa verdad. Se culpaba así mismo por la muerte de Anna, era su deber protegerla, cuidarla y amarla. Algo que según él nunca había hecho. Nunca le dijo que la amaba y que daría la vida por ella, siempre se mantenía distante, cada uno ensimismado en su propio mundo. Él nunca rompió aquella pared que los separaba, y en vez de eso la hizo mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Cerró los ojos para después abrirlos de nuevo. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y poco a poco comenzó a sentarse en el futón y luego se retiro por completo de este, tomo las ropas que yacían en lo alto del armario y con paso rápido se dirigió al baño.

A los cinco minutos mas tarde, estaba en el recibidor con pesas en cada una de sus extremidades preparándose para salir a entrenar.

-Joven Yoh…¿Ya se va?.- pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello rosa.

-Si ya me voy.- respondió sin emoción existente en su voz.- Volveré para el almuerzo. Nos vemos mas tarde.-

Salio con prisa del lugar, odiaba ver la misma expresión de preocupación en cada rostro conocido para el. Primero sus amigos, luego su familia y ahora su _nueva prometida. _

Si, Tamao Tamamura era su nueva prometida. Se había ido a vivir a la pensión por órdenes de su abuela Kino. Además de las molestias constantes que le daban sus amigos sobre su manera de vida, ahora tenía que soportar las preguntas de su _querida prometida._

No la odiaba…pero tampoco la quería ni sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella.

Sus amigos se habían distanciado de él por su nueva manera de ser. El único que aun tenía ganas de seguir a su lado era Manta, siempre soportando las miradas frías que le daba, las pocas palabras que le dirigía y el mal humor que siempre traía consigo.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que ella se tuve que marchar. Yoh ya no sonría, casi no hablaba y se pasaba todos los días entrenando. Muy poco importancia tenían sus amigos y su vida. Su único objetivo era traerla de vuelva fuese como fuese. Se lo había prometido a él mismo y a ella…

-¡YOH!- grito alguien detrás de él.

-Manta…-dijo sin emoción.

-Yoh…rápido… tenemos que volver a la pensión.- dijo cansado por el recorrido el enano.

-¡¿Acaso no ves que estoy entrenando?!- grito exasperado Yoh.

-E...Es sobre… el… tor…neo.- dijo Manta.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso… Silver esta en la pensión esperándote…-

Sin mirar a Manta, corrió con toda prisa a la pensión…Lo que con tanta ansia estuvo esperando por mas de cuatro años ahora estaba comenzando.

No se demoro más de diez minutos en llegar a la pensión. Entro con prisa a la casa rompiendo casi todo a su paso y empujando sin querer a su joven prometida. Desfiló con fuerza la puerta de la sala y allí lo vio sentando.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Yoh Asakura.- dijo como si nada Silver.

-Dime lo que me vienes a decir Silver.-

-Como creo que ya sospechas…El torneo de Shamanes de reanudará en tres meses a contar de hoy…todos los participantes del torneo anterior han sido avisados incluyendo tus amigos…Yoh han pasado cuatro años desde que Anna falleció y su cuerpo aun reposa junto al santuario de los grandes espíritus… Mi estimado amigo ya es hora de que retiremos su cuerpo y veamos si los grandes espíritus han logrado curar sus heridas y preservar su cuerpo para el momento de su venida a este mundo.-

-Silver sabes bien que no podemos hacerlo hasta que me convierta en el Shaman King.- respondió grave Yoh.

-Por eso te lo digo…tu serás el Shaman King.- dijo Silver con una sonrisa de confianza.- Bueno solo eso te para eso te he venido a visitar…Pero ahí algo que me inquieta…¿Qué harás con la joven que es tu prometida?-

-Mi familia y ella saben que yo no siento nada hacia la que ahora es mi prometida.- dijo con rencor Yoh.

-Ya veo…Espero verte pronto en la aldea y que acabes con lo que una vez te prometiste a ti mismo…Convertirte en el Shaman King y traer a al amor que una vez te fue arrebatado.- sin decir mas Silver se puso de pie y salio al patio y realizo su posesión de objetos para después irse volando.

Detrás de la puerta alguien escuchaba la conversación…

* * *

_Anna:_

_Ya no estas conmigo, te has marchado, pero no por siempre. Tu vida y la mía fueron cortadas de raíz por un afilado cuchillo hecho de odio y rencor._

_No sabes cuanta desesperación siento al no tenerte a mí lado, al no escuchar tu voz, al no verte, al no sentir tu suaves piel…Te necesito junto a mi mas que nunca…Como deseo estar contigo…por eso he tomado una decisión._

_Aún recuerdo cuando bese tus labios…te tenía en mis brazos, después de que Hao te hubiese herido. Te estabas despidiendo, yo te suplicaba que te quedaras conmigo pero tú me decías que no podrías cumplir mi petición y que tú destino ya no estaba junto al mío. Yo te abrazaba muy fuerte mientras lloraba entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Lentamente con la poca fuerza que te quedaba levantaste mi rostro y lo pusiste a solo centímetros del tuyo y con una sonrisa me dijiste "Adiós", y un frió silencio nos invadió._

_Paulatinamente, vi como las lágrimas se apoderaban de tu mirada y caían de tus ojos, me acerque a ti para poder sentir tu sedosa piel y allí te bese por primera y ultima vez._

_Annita…solo en mis labios estas, fuiste y serás mi primer y ultimo amor. Tú perfume y tú luz siguen conmigo al igual que tu corazón. Hoy le lloro a la luna y le suplico, le ruego que me lleve a tu lado._

_Te amo; te amo con todo mí ser y tenlo por seguro que ni la muerte nos separara. Me convertiré en el Shaman King y te traeré de vuelta, no sé como, pero el deseo de tenerte a ti, besarte, amarte me dará la clave para estar contigo._

_Te quiero, te amo y te adoro, ahora cerrare mis ojos y empezare a soñar…_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Yoh…_

* * *

En otro lugar…

En una habitación oscura iluminada solo por una pequeña vela, se encontraban dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos oculto en la parte más oscura de esta.

-Es hora de cumplir mi venganza…¿No lo crees así Kotori? - decía un voz masculina desde la oscuridad.

- Claro mi señor… es hora que Asakura Yoh pague por sus pecados.- respondió una suave voz proveniente de una joven que llevaba una capucha que le tapaba casi todo el rostro.-

-Si… es hora que nos pague tus faltas HERMANITO.-

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas: **Holaaaa!! Después de meses de no actualizar este fic aquí esta el cap Nº 1 . En este cap quise dejar a nuestro Yoh como un villano...ahora ni amigos tiene o.o. han pasado 4 años desde la muerte de Anna y todo ha cambiado…nuestro Yoh de 19 años es un completo amargado….XD .Pero antes de que me golpeen por eso les diré que esto no va a durar para siempre…muchos sucesos pasaran desde ahora en adelante…*0*

Para todas las personas que odian a la pobre de Tamao, se aceptan sugerencia para tortura emocional…Wuajajaja… no la odio…pero personalmente no me cae bien Yoh es solo de Anna!!! XD

Bueno si les gusto el cap, si tienen alguna sugerencia o si quieren matarme me mandan un review ^^

Nos vemos ^^

PD: próxima actualización 29 de Mayo ^^ …les prometo que será mas largo


End file.
